


Alfie wears a dress

by Morethancupcake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bakery and Coffee Shop, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Kid Fic, Love at First Sight, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tiny bit of violence mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But the little boy watching TV on his living room is sporting a huge bruise on his cheek, the dark and purple kind. And he’s wearing a dress. "</p><p>Dean meets Alfie Novak, a sweet little boy who likes to cook and wears dresses. He meets Alfie's dad, Castiel, and starts a little revolution in their little town.</p><p> </p><p>(2017 : gorgeous art added as chapter two !)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Dean meets Alfie, the little boy is sitting on his couch, and he stops at his door for a handful of seconds.

Sure, Sam sometimes bring back one of his little students. Parents too late to get their kids in time, family crisis, sure it happens.

But the little boy watching TV on his living room is sporting a huge bruise on his cheek, the dark and purple kind. And he’s wearing a dress.

A real dress. The pink and frilly kind.

Sam’s nowhere to be found, and the little boy’s eyes are following him warily. Obviously the little guy had had a bad day, and Dean certainly won’t make it even more difficult for him. He just put his jacket and his boots away, grabs one of the juice boxes left in the kitchen and joins the party.

Alfie is funny. He explains himself politely, and tells him Sam is probably outside, calling his dad. He’s munching on raisins and he’s fascinated by the thing on TV.

"What are we watching here, pal ?"

"Naruto." Dean senses his questions suddenly put him into the "not cool" category, and he does his best not to follow with another stupid question. He picks at the raisins bowls, and makes a face because seriously, raisins ?

"What happened to your face, dude ?" Alfie frowns, but he doesn’t seem too upset about it. If anything, he looks a little sad, and Dean hopes he won’t have to punch the kid’s dad into behaving properly. "Got into a fight ?"

"Not really. People at school were unhappy with me." Alfie plays with the big bowl in his hands, connecting the pattern on the china with his little fingers. "they don’t like my dress."

"Shame." Dean drinks from the tiny box, an excuse to think. Boys and dresses weren’t exactly related in his book, but again, there was no reason to beat up a little kid. Like, none. Ever. "Kids at school ?"

"They were waiting for me on the playground. I think they’re older." Dean sighs. It’s painfully obvious the kid is new, here. Makes him an easy target for the bullies.

Dean remembers how it was, being the new kid. He remembers getting into fights, because Sam had been exactly like Alfie here, too polite and too kind. Trusting.

"Well, for what it’s worth, I think the dress is cool."

 

Alfie adopts him quickly. When Sam is back from wherever he was making his calls, they are talking like old friends, and Dean avoids the look on his brother’s face, the one saying Dean should hurry and be a dad already. He ignores it completely, and tries not to enjoy himself too much.

Still, they make macaroni and cheese, and it’s probably the best day of his week so far.

Alfie’s dad arrives two hours later, and he talks with Sam outside. All Dean can hear is a deep rumble, and a few heated words. They are putting the pasta into a baking dish when the kitchen door opens.

And Dean tries not to swallow his tongue, because Alfie’s dad is… well. He is.

Dean doesn’t really remember what they said, what Alfie said.

When he’s back to himself, a little shell-shocked because what the Hell was that about, the guy, Mister Novak, is kneeling on the floor in front of his son, a hand cupping his cheek. They’re speaking softly, things he can’t understand, but it screams of love, and home.

"Mister Dean and I made pasta." Alfie says, proud, most of his worries gones. "He said he liked my dress." he adds, and Dean winks at him.

"Sure did."

Sam drags the little boy away, for him to put on his shoes and his coat, and Dean forces himself to breathe.

"Thank you." Novak’s voice is deep, and rich, and so damn perfect his crush goes even worse. Is this still a crush at this point ? "Things have been… difficult recently."

"You guys are new in town, uh ?" Dean offers him a glass of water, and Novak smiles. He shrugs and shakes his head. His beautiful eyes are circled in dark, and the guy looks like he could do with a real meal.

"Yes. I thought the change of scenery would be good to us but… I guess not." His smiles is sweeter when Alfies appears again, wearing his coat and his little backpack. "Okay, time to leave, pal. Did you say thank you to Mister Dean for the cooking lesson ?" Alfie giggles and goes to Dean, thanking him properly with a handshake.

Dean pretends he’s not falling in love with the little dude too.

When the Novaks are gone, they eat in the kitchen. Sam stays silent until the food is gone, and after his third beer he starts to unwind. He’s mad at their little town, and the biggots here. He’s mad at the director, who kept Castiel in her office for three hours telling him what a failure as a dad he was, when he obviously needed to be with his son. He’s mad at the kids who decided it was okay to hit that small boy, the brightest of the class. He doesn’t need to say, but Dean guesses Alfie is probably one of his favorites.

He listens to his little brother, and he’s mad too. He is.

But he keeps seeing the blue eyes again and again, and he remembers how fun it had been to listen to the little boy who taught him about bees making honey, and japanese superheroes.

The second time he meets Alfie, he’s actually sitting on the counter of the coffee shop, trying to erase some of the old writings, drinks he refuses to make any longer. He knows the moment the kid spots him, because he hears a “Mister Dean !” filled with laugh and happiness, and damn if it doesn’t make him jump from the counter to hug the kid. The mark is mostly gone, just a little yellow lingering. Today is saturday, so he guesses no bullies, and Alfie is wearing a bright blue skirt, with a dark blue polo shirt. He’s even more adorable, if possible. And holding his hand, his father is stunning.

It’s like some kind of kimono thing, but very dark and manly. The kind the guys are usually wearing in these asian kung-fu movies Sam is so crazy about. It should be weird, it should, but the guy looks as if it’s nothing but a normal day for him, entering a coffee shop wearing, well, that. And looking incredible doing it.

"Alfie wanted to see you, and so we might have asked your brother about this place. I hope it’s alright." he adds, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Yeah. Yeah, perfect with me." Alfie is looking at the kitchen with big eyes, and suddenly Dean has an idea. "Benny ! Can you maybe show my new pal here the place ? Make it a little tour for him or something ?” Alfie giggles in delight at the wink Benny is sending him, and he begs his father with a look that would put Sam’s puppy eyes into shame.

Mister Novak, Castiel, Cas, is adorable. Dean wishes he could find it annoying, the shy smiles, and the way his eyes shine when Dean makes him laugh. He wishes he could smirk at his drink, but he seems so happy with his hot chocolate, Dean actually makes one for him too, and he has everything ready for the moment Alfie will come back, too.

"I was a little afraid about the yukata, I didn’t want to offend anyone, but it was a gift and…"

"You figured in a town people beat up little kid, we wouldn’t be too mad at you for cultural appropriation ? Yeah, I get it." Dean’s smile is small and dejected. "You must think we’re a bunch of rednecks, uh ?"

"Not, Dean, of course not." Castiel’s hand ghosts around his wrist for a second, and, again, he forgets how to breathe. "People have been realy nice to us. The man at the autoshop always takes time to chat with us…"

"Ash is a good guy, yes." At Castiel’s surprised look, he explains. "My uncle’s the boss ? Old man with a beard ? He raised us, me and Sam. Known Ash since I was a kid, really."

"Well your family has been really nice to us, then."

They don’t really talk, after that. Dean drinks up Castiel’s eyes, the way they light up when Alfie’s back covered with flour and babbling about the kitchen and Benny. He fixes the little boy a cup, and he goes back to work, feeling Benny’s insistant gaze on his neck the whole time.

He tells Gordon to fuck himself if he ever says anything about the guy and the kid again, and drags him out of the shop.

He watches them with care, crushing the little guy into a hug before letting them go. From the doors, he watches them leave, and walk back to their house. He sees the way people stop and stare. He sees the way Ash yells at Alfie to come give him a hug, and the fight in the grass that follows.

He sees the way Castiel turns and watches him too, and it puts something in his gut, like good whiskey and lazy mornings in bed. Like the warm chocolate he just melted for them.

That night, at the Roadhouse, he gets into three fights about the Novaks. Ash four, Sam two. Even Bobby smashes a bottle on the bar and tells the guy next to him he’ll gut him if he even think about hurting the boy or his father.

Ellen makes fun of them, and makes them clean the whole place before leaving. Jo laughs with her mother, forgetting for the night that as the Sheriff she should probably be worried at the peak of violence, but Dean knows she’ll check on the Novak’s house tonight, sending a clear message to everyone in town.

He goes to sleep smelling like detergent, and knuckles bruised. He can’t wait for the morning to come.

 

He feels a little insecure when he steps out of the Impala, but he finds in himself to walk with his head high, smiling to the people passing by, and getting on with the morning routine. He’s halfway through his inventory when Benny stops in front of him, and smiles.

"Nice skirt."

"Thank you. Thought you might like it." He ends up with the coffee, and starts reviewing the chocolate shelf, trying to see if anything is missing from the delivery.

"Do I want to know how you managed to find a skirt, Winchester ? It looks suspiciously like you folded a piece of fabric with a belt, sugar."

"With safety pins, honey. Now unless you want to compliment me on my beautiful needle work, maybe you should get busy ?"

They open at 10, and there’s a little crowd waiting to see if Dean Winchester is really wearing a long dress. Benny opens the door wearing one of the tablecloth around his hips, hairy legs and all.

At 11, Castiel and Alfie arrive for breakfast, Alfie wearing a grey skirt, and laughing in delight when he spots Dean and Benny. Castiel is wearing some kind of long black skirt, and he may or may not have kissed Dean’s cheek, surprising them both. They sit on the other side of the bar, on the little table usually reserved for Sam, or Jo when they’re passing by. Alfie learns how to make pancakes, under Benny gentle supervision, and Dean tries to remember he has to work.

It’s harder than it seems, and he’s glad for Kevin’s extra help. After his break, the little guy is back with a pink mini skirt, and his usual poker face.

At 12, Ash stops by to get sandwiches for the boys unlucky enough to be working on a sunday. He’s wearing an horrible purple and yellow dress, the kind of things he probably had to buy at the two dollars shop, and he’s proudly standing in the middle of the dining room for a good five minutes, challenging people to say anything while he waits for the food.

At 12:45, when he leaves, Castiel’s eyes are a little damp, and Dean puts a new pot of tea of the table, with a plate of the lemon muffins he seems to like.

It’s a busy day. Dean laughs when he sees Sam in an hideous skirt he probably got with Ash, the thing a tad too short, showing his ankles and pink socks. His little brother smiles at him with that goofy, boyish smile, and he goes to sit with Castiel and Alfie, back from his second cooking lesson.

An hour later the morning shift of the police station come for a well deserved coffee before heading to their respective homes, and they’re all wearing what seems to be uniform skirts.

Castiel looks like he’s having a heart attack, but he’s smiling, so it can’t be that bad. Alfie and Sam decide they want to go for a walk, and maybe go to the lake, since it’s a beautiful day. They all leave, Alfie hugging Dean for a long time, and promising he’ll be back to learn more about the food.

Castiel kisses him.

He goes back to work, trying to ignore Benny’s smile, and the way he’s suddenly humming wedding songs.

He has to stop cleaning the coffee machine and sit on the floor to laugh when Bobby enters, wearing an old dress under his flannel and jacket, a deep frown on his face.

 

Alfie stops picking a dress in the morning. It still happens, sometimes, but mostly he’s happy with the shorts and polo shirts folded on the dresser of his new room.

He wants to paint his nails, but Castiel as a firm rule about no make-up until high school.

He still wants to learn how to cook, he says he wants to be a chef, like Benny, and cook delicious food for his family.

Dean smiles, and promises one day he’ll teach him how to make the perfect burgers his dad is so crazy about. For now, he’s at Sam’s, who’s teaching him how to make cold cut sandwiches.

Dean puts his phone down, and kisses his husband good morning, his hands wandering under his robe.


	2. Artwork

**Author's Note:**

> you can find it on tumblr : http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/112061394139/alfie-wears-a-dress
> 
> reblogs, likes, kudos and comments are warm goey brownies to the soul :)


End file.
